


Let Him Be

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gifs on Tumblr, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Stiles. What have you done with him?”<br/>“Derek, I really don’t-“ but before she was finished, his hand were around her neck, his grip just tight enough so she could breathe.<br/>“WHERE. IS. HE?” he, once again, asked."</p><p>Or the one where Stiles was taken by Jennifer and Derek tries to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a Tumblr post and a friend asked me to write a fanfiction out of it.  
> Here's the post: http://hobrienist.tumblr.com/post/57575061543  
> I personally didn't like it very much, but I always hate everything I write, so I'm posting it nonetheless.  
> It's not beta'd, and my first language is not English, so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. If you see something, please let me know and I'll correct it.  
> This is really short, I'm sorry, I tried to make it longer.  
> Enjoy (:

Derek wasn’t surprised at all when he opened the door to his loft and saw Jennifer sitting on the couch. He knew she would be there, even though he couldn’t smell or hear her.

“Where is he?” he asked when she came over to him, a false worry on her expression.

“What are you talking about?” she asked back, her face blank and lost, and if he didn’t know better, he would have fallen for that.

“Stiles. What have you done with him?”

“Derek, I really don’t-“ but before she was finished, his hand were around her neck, his grip just tight enough so she could breathe.

“WHERE. IS. HE?” he, once again, asked.

“Wait, Derek- You’ll never find him without me.” She replied, trying to get free from his grip.

“Just tell me where he is before I tighten my grip” he said putting a little bit of more pressure to support what he was saying.

“And lose your precious little human?” she said, as if mocking him. Derek threw her on the floor before he could even realize what he was doing, his eyes glowing red in anger and his wolf screaming him to rip her apart and get rid of the enemy.

She looked up at him, a smirk on his lips.

“You’re so selfish, Derek… Keeping him to yourself when he’s destined for so much greater.” She said and Derek wanted her to just shut the fuck up. “He has a larger role to play than _an Alpha’s mate._ ” She smiled again, seeing the way Derek’s body language changed without his permission.

“Then let him go” Derek sounded a lot more desperate than he planned to, and Jennifer laughed. Loud, clear and openly. She just laughed at him. Because there was just no way that she was letting Stiles go. He was too precious and too powerful.

“He’s the missing piece. He is my last sacrifice, the one who fits all five categories, the one and only who’s pure and powerful. And how could I not want to use him when above all he’s a spark? The only way I’ll let him live, Derek, is if you give him up.” Derek froze in place, as if expecting her to say it was a joke.

Obviously she wasn’t joking.

“And what good would do to you if you kill him? You said it yourself, he’s too powerful, and once he’s dead it will all go to waste.” He said, trying to convince himself he was right. But again, her only response was laugh.

“I can take his power before I kill him. I can take his spark and then sacrifice him and finish my rite. Or I can train him to be what’s he is meant to be, I can help him become everything he never imagined he could be.”

“I’m not going to give him up” Derek growled, eyes red again.

“Then he’s going to die. Alone, in the dark, thinking he was not good enough, rewatching  you smiling at **me** in a way you **never** smiled at **him** , thinking he was just a toy to you, that he didn’t matter all the while he bleeds out. He’s going to die miserable, and it’s going to your fault.” She said, a devious smile playing across her lips.

“You were manipulating my mind. That was not me, and I was definitely not seeing **you**.” He argued, his chest aching at the mere thought of Stiles bounded somewhere dark, alone and hurt, thinking that Derek did not love him.

“He doesn’t know that, and he never will.” she replied, and for a slip second he wanted to argue, he wanted to said that he was going to find him, that he would kill her and save Stiles. But while his heart, his wolf told him to seek out his mate and be happy, his mind knew that he was only going to get Stiles killed by doing so.

With a painful low growl and a single tear Derek turned around, leaving Jennifer smiling victoriously on the floor.

But he was leaving more.

He was letting Stiles to be great, and he was living his own heart. But he was doing it for everyone, because while it wasn’t true that everyone around him gets hurt, it was true that everyone he ever loved ended up dead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did a second chapter of this. Hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll come back with more. Only maybe. For now, it's this.

When Stiles, once again, recovered conscience he soon realized that he was still bounded somewhere, the cut on his shoulder was still slowly bleeding and he still had no idea where he was. He also had no idea if one of his friends knew where he was, or even if he was missing.

Truth was, Stiles had no idea how long it had been since Jennifer got him on the school’s parking lot.  One hour? A day? A week? He really couldn’t tell. Most of the time he was unconscious or really deep in his own thoughts.

Thoughts of his dad and Derek. Mostly Derek, though.

He would think of Derek and how they had grown together, how they had this thing going on, how he had been missing Derek the past few days, but mainly he had been thinking about how much it had hurt to see Derek with Jennifer.

The way he had smiled at her, as if she had hung the moon. He had smiled at her in a way he had never smiled at Stiles, and that was slowly consuming him. It was killing him faster than the bleeding on his shoulder.

He would replay the scene in his head over and over again, reminding himself that he was just a stupid kid, that he was not enough for the Alpha, that no matter what he did, Derek would never love him, and he was stupid for thinking, even for one single moment, that he could be something for Derek. Something good, something special.

He couldn’t really understand what had happened that day, that night. Because he and Derek were good. Derek had been more open, laughing at a joke or two, and even smiling when he thought Stiles wasn’t looking. He had looked _happy_ , and Stiles just couldn’t understand why, from one day to another, Derek decided that Stiles was not enough anymore.

But then, there was this tiny part of him that dared to hope. That would tell him to look at things from a different point of view, watch it carefully, because maybe –and just maybe- he could find something odd there, something out of place that would make it all make some sense.  It would tell him that he was worth it, and that Derek would save him.

His head was starting to spin again, Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because he was bleeding, because of dehydration or because of  hunger, but he knew that soon enough he was going to lose conscience soon enough and that was almost – _almost_ \- reassuring. The idea of blackness making him want to sigh in relief, because then he wouldn’t feel anything anymore.

He wouldn’t feel the pain on his shoulder, or the grief of thinking what his dad would do if he didn’t make it. He wouldn’t feel, as well, the pain of rejection from Derek.

With one last tear running down his face and one last pray of hope that if not Derek, someone would find him before death, Stiles welcomed the solid and empty dark.


End file.
